First Christmas
by Mana2702
Summary: Maeve n'a pas l'habitude de fêter Noël, Otis veut changer ça et lui faire vivre l'ambiance de cette fête magique.


_**Dans ce texte pour le calendrier de l'Avent de la Bibliothèque de Fictions je devais placer les mots « enrubanné » et « grelot » ainsi que la phrase « si je dois faire encore un seul paquet je me pend avec un ruban ! »**_

* * *

Maeve et Otis avaient décidé de faire des cadeaux à leurs « clients » : un petit guide du sexe rédigé par Otis avec l'aide indirecte de sa mère, personnalisé pour chaque client avec les choses qu'ils ne devaient pas oublier. Ce guide était donc parfaitement enrubanné et prêt à être donné à chaque client. La jeune femme en était à son dixième paquet, elle en avait assez :

-Si je dois faire encore un seul paquet je me pends avec un ruban !

-Prends une pause, je vais continuer.

-Tu es sûr ?

-Oui t'inquiète ça me dérange pas.

C'était tout Otis cette réponse : gentil et attentionné. Le brun continua donc de faire les papiers cadeaux pendant que Maeve s'allumait une cigarette. Elle tira une énorme taffe avant de recracher doucement la fumée :

-Putain je déteste Noël !

-Pourquoi ?

-Tous ces grelots, ces lumières et cette fausse joie ambiante ça craint ! En plus j'ai jamais eu la famille qui va avec le parfait schéma des fêtes de fin d'année.

-Je vois oui... alors comme beaucoup de choses à tes yeux Noël c'est juste un truc dark et déprimant ?

-Ouais.

-C'est bon à savoir. Moi j'aime bien Noël.

-Tu crois vraiment que je l'avais pas deviné ? T'es le stéréotype du bon petit gars qui chante dans les chorales de Noël et qui porte un pull à tête de renne débile en mangeant des biscuits aux formes stupides.

-Ouais... en fait non je fais pas du tout ça mais bon.

-Je te crois pas, mais c'est bien d'avoir essayé de faire croire le contraire.

Ils gloussèrent et elle continua de fumer sa cigarette en regardant le brun qui continuait les cadeaux. Elle demanda ensuite :

-Alors, tu crois que ça va faire du bien à la clientèle que tu leur fasses des cadeaux ?

-Ouais, c'est comme les carte de fidélités tu vois, ça fait que les gens reviennent.

-Pas bête, Otis t'es un petit malin !

Ils se mirent à rire et Maeve écrasa sa cigarette. Elle se rassit à côté d'Otis et attrapa le dernier petit manuel. Elle l'enveloppa et Otis sourit :

-Voilà c'est fait, tu vas voir ça va leur plaire !

-J'espère pour toi, je commence à être fauchée.

-Je sais, mais t'inquiète, ce petit guide n'est qu'un rappel des conseils que je leur ai déjà prodigué, mais il ne dit pas de choses supplémentaires, donc s'ils ont besoin d'en savoir plus ils seront obligés de faire à nouveau appel à nous.

-Trop fort !

Ils échangèrent un sourire et la blonde accrocha ses cheveux, elle était contente que cette corvée soit terminée. Otis lui sourit :

-Bon bah voilà c'est fait. On va pouvoir les distribuer.

La blonde sourit et prit un paquet de guide :

-Ok je prends cette partie.

-Et moi l'autre, après ça on se retrouve ?

-Oui pourquoi pas ?

-Cool, alors à tout à l'heure.

Ils se mirent à rire et partirent chacun de leur côté. En réalité Maeve ne détestait pas autant Noël qu'elle voulait bien le faire croire, c'était simplement qu'elle n'avait pas l'habitude. Son père était parti peu de temps après sa naissance, sa mère droguée était en prison et son frère était Dieu seul savait où. Maeve avait donc plus l'habitude d'être seule que d'avoir une vie de famille. Elle soupira et donna donc chaque cadeau à la personne concernée. Après ça la blonde alla dans les anciens toilettes condamnées à cause de l'amiante. Elle s'alluma une cigarette et attendit l'arrivée de son ami.

* * *

Otis arriva aux toilettes, il avait pris une décision : montrer à Maeve qu'elle lui plaisait. Il en avait assez de prodiguer des conseils aux autres mais de ne pas se les appliquer à lui-même. Il s'approcha donc de la blonde, prit son visage dans ses mains et l'embrassa à pleine bouche. Maeve fut surprise, elle ne s'était pas attendue à ça. Le brun s'enhardit en posant une main sur la taille de la blonde et l'autre sur sa joue. C'était son premier vrai baiser, et il devait avouer qu'il était délicieux. Il mêla sa langue à celle de Maeve, se fichant bien que sa bouche ait le goût de tabac et qu'il détestait ça. La blonde sourit et le fit reculer :

-Je pense qu'on devrait ralentir là Speedy Gonzales, je te rappelle que je sors avec Jackson.

-Arrête on sait tous les deux que tu l'aimes pas vraiment, que c'est pas réellement sérieux.

-Il n'empêche que j'ai des principes Otis, je ne veux pas faire ça tant que je suis avec lui.

-Je... oui je comprends.

Le brun recula et sortit des toilettes, il se sentait stupide. Effectivement il s'était un peu trop précipité sur ce coup-là. Il adorait Noël, avec sa mère ils avaient toujours fait en sorte que cette fête soit exceptionnelle malgré les nombreuses tromperies du père d'Otis et le divorce. La mère et le fils étaient très proches et aimaient la vie qu'ils avaient tous les deux. Le brun fit demi-tour :

-Je voulais t'inviter à venir passer le réveillon chez moi. Que cet événement soit enfin super à tes yeux, que tu comprennes le vrai sens de Noël.

La blonde sourit en coin, venant d'Otis elle n'était pas étonnée qu'il l'invite pour cette soirée spéciale. Elle était gênée car elle ne pourrait pas réellement faire de cadeau, elle n'en avait pas les moyens. Otis plongea ses grands yeux dans ceux de Maeve :

-Alors, tu vas venir ?

-Oui pourquoi pas.

-Cool, ce sera super tu verras.

-J'imagine oui, avec ta mère qui va m'analyser toute la soirée.

-Mais non ça ne va pas se passer comme ça.

Ils se mirent à rire et Otis repartit, il voulait rester sur une victoire. Après tout la blonde n'était pas facile à amadouer, il ne voulait pas risquer de tout foutre en l'air, car il savait que si il restait elle risquait de changer d'avis. En plus il avait à nouveau envie de l'embrasser alors qu'elle lui avait bien fait comprendre que c'était peine perdue puisqu'elle sortait avec le nageur vedette du lycée. Cette année pour Noël Otis voulait un cadeau précis : que Maeve passe le meilleur réveillon de sa vie. Même si ils ne sortaient pas ensemble il voulait que son amie s'amuse et profite pleinement de cette soirée unique.

Pour l'encourager à se mettre dans l'ambiance Otis acheta un pull de Noël ridicule à Maeve et le posa dans son casier sans qu'elle le sache. Il voulait faire les choses en grand, que tous les clichés soient là pour qu'elle trouve ça débile et marrant à la fois. Maeve ouvrit son casier et se mit à rire en voyant le pull dans son casier. Elle tourna les yeux vers Otis :

-T'es sérieux ?

-Oui, je veux que tu vives un premier vrai Noël.

Ils se mirent à rire et partirent en cours. Ils s'envoyèrent des textos toute la journée, le brun aimait beaucoup sa meilleure amie et il voulait qu'elle se sente bien. Jean était assez cool même si parfois elle était embarrassante sans le vouloir, mais c'était par amour pour son fils qu'elle faisait ça. Le brun savait déjà que sa mère ne verrait pas d'objection à ce qu'il y ait une invitée.

Le soir du réveillon arriva enfin. Otis enfila un costume et Jean lui sourit :

-Alors, ton amie doit arriver quand ?

-Normalement à 19h.

-D'accord, en tout cas tu es très élégant.

-Merci Maman, toi aussi tu es très belle ce soir.

Jean sourit à son fils et on sonna à la porte. Le brun alla ouvrir et éclata de rire, Maeve portait le pull débile qu'il lui avait offert. Elle lui sourit :

-Salut, je me suis dit que ça te ferait plaisir de voir que je portais ton pull.

-En effet ça me fait très plaisir, entres.

La blonde entra avec son amie et Jean arriva :

-Bonsoir, je suis Jean, la mère d'Otis.

-Et moi Maeve, sa meilleure amie.

Elles échangèrent un sourire et allèrent prendre l'apéritif. Ils commencèrent à discuter, la soirée serait certainement très agréable. La blonde sourit à son meilleur ami :

-Finalement cette année Noël sera peut-être cool.

-J'espère bien.

Ils échangèrent un sourire et Jean sourit à son fils, elle voyait très bien qu'il en pinçait pour cette fameuse Maeve. Elle était amusée de le voir se donner autant de mal pour cette fille. Même si elle était différente, elle comprenait que son fils puisse être attiré par cette jeune fille. La sexologue voyait bien qu'au fond la blonde n'était pas une méchante fille, elle avait simplement dû se débrouiller seule tôt. Elle avait du mal à s'ouvrir aux autres et à leur faire confiance, mais Jean voyait aussi que ça changerait bientôt. Car elle voyait dans les yeux de Maeve qu'elle ressentait plus que de l'amitié pour Otis mais qu'elle n'osait pas l'avouer. La blonde lança avant le dessert :

-Merci, je passe le meilleur Noël de ma vie.

-De rien, ça nous fait plaisir d'avoir de la compagnie autre que nous-même pour une fois. Même si on adore être tous les deux, c'est agréable d'avoir quelqu'un d'autre pour une fois.

La fausse blonde sourit et Otis apporta les crackers, les couronnes en papier et autres traditions de Noël anglaise. Maeve leva les yeux au ciel :

-T'es sérieux, tu veux vraiment le faire jusqu'au bout ?

-Bien sûr, je te l'ai dit que j'allais te montrer ce que c'était qu'un vrai Noël.

-Au secours !

-Arrête on sait tous les deux que tu adores secrètement ça !

Ils éclatèrent de rire et la soirée continua. Maeve ne regrettait vraiment pas d'être venue, Otis était vraiment un gars bien, et il se donnait du mal pour qu'elle se sente comme tout le monde. Grâce à lui la jeune femme savait enfin ce que c'était qu'un vrai Noël. Elle pourrait chérir ce souvenir pour plus tard, en attendant elle voulait profiter du restant de la soirée avec les Milburn.

* * *

**Fin.**


End file.
